El rey del Ying
by RaiteDragon
Summary: Issei no es nada, no es dragón, no es humano, no es demonio ni ánglel, de momento no. Vive en Tokyo, y se muda a Kuoh porque algo le atrae, algo misterioso. A medida que avance la historia, Issei construirá su harem, y descubrirá cosas inimaginables que nunca antes se había imaginado. IsseixHarem.
1. El comienzo

Atención:

Esta historia no está copiada, a he creado yo, claro, basandome en HS DXD y en algunos elementos de Naruto.

Esta historia es de categoría M, por lo tanto,sólo los mayores de 18 podrán leerla, en otro caso, será bajo la responsabilidad de dicha persona.

Ahora, espero que les entretenga mi historia, y que apoyen este fic. Espero les guste.

* * *

Ésta es una historia muy diferente a la que conocemos como High School DxD, una historia donde Issei no es humano, no es Demonio, no es dragón, no es nada, se desconoce hasta el momento.

Suena el despertador

-Issei, despierta!

-Kaasan, qué hora es? -(Con mucho sueño)

-Baja y no me hagas esperar más!

-Hai, hai…- (Aún com mucho cansancio)

Era un dia por la mañana, Issei se acababa de despertar. Estaba en un distrito de Tokyo, con la señora Sate, y el señor Sate, sus padres adoptivos.

El joven Issei Saite era un jóven de 17 años y pelos negros,con el pelo despeinado, ojos negrosccomo la misma noche , una piel fina y blanca, de condición atlética. (Imaginaoslo más o menos como en la série pero con el pelo de color negro, ojos negros y con un cuerpo trabajado).

-Qué estabas haciendo ayer para estar cansado a estas horas hijo?- Preguntó Otosan

-Nada, estudiando (si, realmente estudiaba, ya que tenía muy buenas calificaciones)

-Otra vez un exámen?

-Por desgracia, si. (Él era vago, pero muy listo)

-Esta vez de qué es el exámen?

-Esta vez es de todo en general, hacen un test generalizado para ver las medias de los estudiantes, y así ver en qué academias pueden ir, o para ver si estaban calificados.

-Entiendo, tú a qué academias quieres ir?

-He oido por ahí que la academia Kuoh, a parte de ser bastante barata de pagar, es bastante buena.

-Pero eso queda muy lejos.

-Ya… pero podría conseguirme un trabajo, y así poderme pagar el alquiler.

-Eso lo decides tu, yo te apoyaré.

-Gracias Otosan.

-El desayuno ya esta listo, menos hablar y más comer.-Okasan

-Hai - Dijeron los dos hombres de la casa

Y así, luego de desayunar, Issei se fue a la academia de Tokyo, aunque no era su último año, quería cambiarse.

* * *

Llegó, hizo el exámen y las clases normales que quedaban.

-Issei! Espera! - Dijo uno de sus amigos

-Que pasa?

-Me dijeon que quieres cambiarte de academia, es verdad?

-Si, porqué?

-Mi pregunta es: PORQUE?!

-Qué pasa? - dijo issei riendo

-Me dejarás solo con este par de tontos.

(De fondo estaban dos personas más, que eran sus amigos. Estaban peleandose por una revista 18+ (porno))

-Vamos, no digas eso, son graciosos - continuaba riéndose

-Si, aunque, porqué quieres cambiarte de academia?

\- Mi familia no tiene tanto dinero como para pagar para siempre estas clases, por lo tanto, esa es perfecta, además… hay algo que me atrae a ese lugar… no lo se… es algo muy extraño…

-Vendrás a visitarnos verdad?

-Si, tranquilo- riendose otra vez a la vez que se despedía con la mano- hasta otra Kuso, ah, y saluda de mi parte a esos dos!

-Hasta otra Issei… - Dijo Kuso con una gota en su cabeza (ya sabéis, las tipicas gotitas de sudor en el anime)

* * *

A casa

-Okasan, ayúdame a hacer la maleta.

-Eh? ya te vas? Y el resultado del exámen?

-No hace falta esperar, era demasiado fácil y ya se el resultado.

-Ya veo, pero porque tan impaciente?

-No lo se ni yo, o unico que se es que quiero irme.

-Hai, hijo

Se hizo las maletas, y se puso a dormir, era su último dia en la casa Sate.

Al dia siguiente

-Gracias por cuidar de mi, Kasan, Tosan.

-Sólo vuelvenos a visitar cuando quieras, en esta casa siempre serás bienvenido.-Tosan

-Hai, eso haré, os avisaré cuando tenga que venir. Entonces, Adios!

-Adios hijo!- dijeron los dos padres

Issei se fue al tren, para así viajar hasta Kuoh.

* * *

En el tren

Issei estaba sentado mirando por la ventana(si, imaginaoslo como en la tipica escena del protagonista viajando y mirando al vacío, pero con Issei)

-Señor, quiere algo?

-Eh?- pensaba que se estaba imaginando voces, cuando miró hacia la derecha y darse cuenta de que una joven señorita le estaba preguntando algo- ah, no gracias.

-La joven que le estaba preguntando era una chica de pelo castaño , con dos colas en el pelo, y con ojos de color violeta, una chica muy atractiva y un cuerpo magnifico.

(Anteriormente dije que la personalidad de Issei era vago, pero listo, aunque cabe añadir que también le gustaba mucho las mujeres, y guarda un poco esa personalidad pervertida de la serie, aunque no tan salido, ni tan a lo bestia, digamos, camuflada)

-Hola, mi nombre es Sate Issei- no sabía porque se estaba presentando a esa chica, era un impulso

-Encantada, mi nombre es Irina Shidou- dijo un poco extrañada pero Issei le parecía atractivo

-(Bella y simpática, qué bien. Espera, porque estoy haciendo y pensando esto?)

-Si no hay nada más, yo me tengo que ir, estoy ocupada Sate-san

-Claro, claro, adiós (porque me presenté)- se preguntaba

(En el anime Issei e Irina son amigos de la infancia, en esta historia paralela así es como se conocen)

Después de esto, el viaje continuó normalmente.

* * *

Kuoh

Issei se había dormido en el viaje, si, casi todo el viaje dormido. Si no lo hubiese despertado uno de los pasajeros, se hubiera perdido la parada.

Se bajó del tren, y pisó tierra firme. No podía decir ''Que viaje más largo'', aunque duró más de 7 horas porque estuvo literalmente casi todo el viaje con la cabeza apoyada en esa silla del tren y con los ojos cerrados soñando con… bueno, eso os lo dejo a vuestra imaginación.

-Wao, qué rapido llegué. Ahora viene lo dificil, instalarme en mi nueva casa.

No tenia mucho dinero, pero tenia suficiente como para pagarse una casa en la que se podía vivir alquilada. Tenía dos pisos. Abajo, a la entrada habia un pasillo que llevabaa la cocina, i a los lados habian puertas que llevaban al baño, y otra puerta justo en frente del baño, que llevaba a una habitación pequeña donde se podian guardar cosas. Arriba, en el degundo piso, habían 3 habitaciones. Las tres eran considerablemente pequeñas, pero eran habitaciones donde se podia vivir perfectamente.

-Bueno, empezaré por intentar acostumbrarme a esto.

Y así, Issei ya estaba viviendo en Kuoh.

* * *

Al dia siguiente

Era una mañana con un sol increíble, un bello día para empezar las clases en la academia con el mismo nombre que la ciudad; la academia Kuoh.

Issei se levantó y se fue directo a desayunar. Era temprano, tenía mucho tiempo de sobra ya que él no sabía cocinar. No pensó demasiado y se hizo unos huevos con un poco de pan al lado. Luego se puso a mirar la televisión, pero no hacian nada interesante por lo cual se puso a hacer unas flexiones. Era vago pero a la vez le gustaba mucho trabajar su cuerpo.

El tiempo pasó muy lento, y ya casi era la ora asi que se hizo el almuerzo y se puso de camino a la academia.

* * *

Por el camino

-Mierda, me he perdido. Porque no ponen unos carteles para poder situarse o algo asi? Bueno, sea como sea tendré que encontrar el camino si quiero llegar a tiempo.

Había una estudiante con el traje de la academia. Era una chica linda, casi de la edad de Issei, con el pelo negro y de ojos violeta. Nuestro protagonista no quería ser un acosador, pero no tenía opción. Se puso a seguirla hasta la academa. Issei se sentía aliviado de que pudiera llegar a buenas horas teniendo en cuenta que se había perdido. Sin embaro…

-Perdona, quién eres, acosador-san?

-(Casi lo tenía…)-pensó Issei- Lo siento, me perdí y decidí seguirte ya que necesitaba llegar a la academia. Es mi primer dia y no queria llegar tarde.

-Lo entiendo, pero por qué no preguntarme mejor?

-Es que soy tímido jeje…-rascándose la cabeza- (en realidad algo me decía que no me relacionara con ella… no me trae buena espina…)

-Oh, lo siento entonces- la chica se ruborizó- por cierto, cual es tu nombre?

-Me llamo Sate Issei

-Mi nombre es Amano Yuuma…-dijo Yuuma aún ruborizada

-Bien Amano-san, tengo que irme que es mi primer dia en la academia- mientras se despedía con la mano- siento no poder quedarme hablando, pero tengo que irme

-Hasta otra- dijo Yuuma lamiéndose los dedos sin que nadie lo notara

* * *

En la clase

-Hoy voy a presentaros a un nuevo estudiante que viene de Tokyo, sean buenos con él- dijo el profesor

Issei entró a la clase, ruborizando a muchas chicas y creando un poco de envidia en los chicos de esa clase. Se paró delante de la pizarra y escribió su nombre.

-Mi nombre es Sate Issei, encantado. A partir de ahora voy a estar en su clase, así que cúiden de mi porfavor.

-(Claro que cuidaremos de ti…)- pensaron algnas chicas de la clase con un tono lascivo

-Bien, siéntate al lado de Akeno-san

-(algunas estudiantes se sintierdon decepcionadas de que no se sentara al lado de dichas chicas)

-Hai, sensei

Se sentó en la silla y comenzó la protagonista se fijó en Akeno Himejima y vio que era completamente una belleza, tenía el pelo negro largo y agarrado en una cola, conun voluptuoso cuerpo y unos ojos violeta (sí, demasiados personajes con los mismos ojos, pero es así como son en la serie).

Cuando se finalizaron las clases

-Sate-san, quería invitarle a nuestro club, el clud del ocultismo

-Akeno!-gritó la atención una chica. Era también muy atractiva con un pelo llamativo de color carmesí, y ojos azules, casi verdes. (Cómo no, de un cuerpo voluptuoso, pero no tanto como el de Akeno)

-Ara, ara, qué pasa Rias?- dijo con su característica voz y con su sonrisa en la cara

-No lo invites así como así-dijo Rias

-Lo siento, de momento no estoy interesado en ningún club- dijo Issei con una sonrisa

-(qué lindo)-pensaron las dos

-Ara, ara, entonces nuestro club estará abierto para ti, puedes entrar si te apetece

-Claro-dijo Issei

* * *

A la salida de la academia

Issei estaba pensando en lo atractivas que le parecen las chicas de Kuoh, desde que se mudó de Tokyo, muchas bellezas le aparecieron, y aunque él no lo aceptara, en el fondo, estaba agradecido y todo, aún no había perdido su toque pervertido.

-Sate-san!- gritó una voz

-Eh?-Issei miró para los lados hasta darse cuenta que esa voz provenía de la chica a la cual siguió ese mismo dia, Yuuma

-Perdón, tengo que preguntarte una cosa que antes no pude…-dijo sonrojada

-Qué es?

-Me preguntaba si querías salir conmigo… me pareces atractivo y simpático...preguntó Yuuma con mucho rubor en su cara

-(Mierda, no ahora)-pensó-(aunque esmuy linda… podría intentar algunas cos… NO NO! No debo pensar así, no soy así)- lo siento Amano-san, acabo de llegar a Kuoh y de momento sólo quiero integrarme- dijo con una sonrisa falsa en la cara, en el fondo deseaba hacer cosas obscenas y decirle que si

-Ya veo…-dijo decepcionada

-Lo siento, a medida que pase el tiempo me lo podrias intentar a preguntar- intentó arreglarlo

-Bueno, entonces Sate-san, podemos vernos esta noche en el parque, al lado de la fuente?

-Claro

-Entonces, hasta luego, Sate-san!

-Hasta luego!

Issei se fue a casa preguntandose porque aceptó la propuesta de esa chica que acababa de conocer, aunque todos sepamos el porque (ajam el lado pervertido, ajam)

En todo caso, Issei fue a casa y pasó el tiempo arreglándose la casa, poniendo los objetos y moviéndolos. Llegó la noche, y salió de casa para ir al parque. Esta vez no se perdería porque habíanseñales indicando por dónde ir.

* * *

Incluirá en un futuro el harem del protagonista.

La protagonista principal de esta historia será Akeno, ya que soy #Teamakeno

A partir de aquí empezarán a suceder cosas que ya nos conocemos del anime.

Si me quieren dejar alguna sugerencia, siéntanse libres de dejar un comentario, o de enviarme un mensaje.

Si tienen alguna pregunta, no se opriman, las responderé.

Espero que la primera parte os haya gustado, claro que hambrá más partes, así que espero que os haya gustado la introducción.


	2. Descubrimientos-Capitulo 2

Las advertencias están en el primer capitulo.

Demos paso al segundo capitulo de esta historia.

Quiero disculparme por las faltas del anterior capitulo, no revisé bien y se me acabaron juntando varias palabras, así que pido perdón por ese fallo.

Sin más, empecemos.

* * *

En el club del ocultismo

Habían dos mujeres paradas, eran Rias y Akeno. Estaban hablando sobre Issei. No, no estaban hablando sobre si estaba bueno o algo así.

-Por qué le invitaste a nuestro club Akeno?-preguntó la de pelo carmesí

-Ara ara, no te fijaste en lo atractivo que es?-dijo con cierta ironía la de pelo negro

-Vamos, sé que no lo harias sin una buena razón. Dimelo

-Rias, no te diste cuenta de algo?

-A qué te refieres?

-Hace ya un tiempo que percibía un aura extraño (aura=energía)

-No querrás decir…

-Hai, no era un aura poderoso, pero percibía algo extraño en eso. Estaba investigando eso, y hoy por fin sé de donde proviene.

-Así que por eso lo invitaste…

-Habrá que probarlo no?- dijo Akeno con una cara sádica

-Akeno, ve a vigilarlo por si algo pasa. Si realmente tiene algo especial en él, no seriamos la únicas en darnos cuenta.

* * *

En otro lugar

Issei ya estaba preparado para la cita y ya estaba de camino hacia el parque.

En la entrada estaba esperando una chica. Era Yuuma, vestida perfecta para la ocasión. A Issei le parecía linda, y además con la combinación de la ropa que llevaba la hacía aún mejor.

-Hola Yuuma, perdón por hacerte esperar

-No, acabo de llegar

-Ya veo, vas muy bien vestida

A Yuuma le salió una sonrisa tonta, y un sonrojo visible.

-Pasa algo?-preguntó Issei con cara de tonto

-No, no, como sea, vamonos moviendo

-Hai-asintió

Ya era de noche. Parecía ser que con aquella cita, Yuuma e Issei se lo estaban pasando muy bien, aunque a nuestro protagonista no le daba muy buena espina aun. Algo le decía que se fuera, que se moviera de ahí. Tenía ''mariposas en el estómago'', pero no de buena manera. Era su primera vez, ya que antes las chicas no osaban proponerle salir, o una cita.

* * *

Al lado de una fuente

Issei estaba reflexionando sobre qué le podría estar causando tanta sensación de malestar, pero no hallaba ninguna respuesta. Solo quería disfrutar de la cita, nada más.

-Sate-san-irrumpió el silencio incómodo

-Hai?

-Puedo pedirte una cosa?

-Como qué?- se preguntaba

En ese momento Yuuma se le acercó al oído y susurró unas palabras.

-Podrías morir por mí?

Issei se quedó atónito, no supo reaccionar. Ante estas palabras, pensó que era fallo de sus oídos.

-Perdón, podrías decirlo otra vez?-preguntó con un tono de miedo Issei

-No te lo volveré a decir otra vez, podrías hacerme el favor de morir?

Después de hacer la pregunta, Yuuma saltó unos 2 metros atrás, y unos segundos luego cambió su apariencia a una chica con alas negras, un traje muy provocativo y que mostraba mucho, sólo tapaba las partes más importantes del cuerpo. (La misma apariencia y traje del capitulo del anime).

Issei se quedó sin palabras, con los ojos abiertos como platos. No sabía cómo actuar, el cuerpo no le respondía, y no encontraba explicación lógica para lo que estaba pasando ante él en aquel momento.

-Mi nombre real es Reynare-habló después de convertirse- soy un ángel caído

-Q-qué?-Issei no podía decir nada más, su cabeza no procesaba más de esto

-Qué pena, matar a un chico tan lindo… una verdadera pena…-dijo con una cara de psicópata

No hace falta decirlo, pero Issei no podía creer lo que estaba pasando aun. Una chica acaba de transformarse ante él y le está diciendo que es un ángel caído.

-(no puedo pararme a pensar, tengo que echar a correr ya)-pensó él

Dió unos pasos atrás, pero no podìa avanzar más. Había una pared invisible que no le dejaba huir.

-Oh, el chico quiere escapar.-Reynare riendo- lo siento, realmente me he divertido con esta cita. Já, como si realmente fuera a divertirme con un virgen-rió otra vez Reynare

-(Y ahora qué…)- pensó Issei-(sólo me queda quedarme de brazos cruzados y morir?)

-Ya es hora, no me culpes, culpa a quien haya puesto esa Sacred Gear dentro de ti

-(de qué está hablando ahora?)-Issei ya no se podía sorprender más-(no tengo ni idea de qué es eso de las Sacred no se qué, pero tampoco quiero morir aquí)

Con todas las agallas del mundo, Issei se lanzó hacia la ángel caída.

-Aaaaghhh!-Issei pegó un grito de esfuerzo

-Já, qué patético-se burló Reynare

Reynare lanzó una lanza de luz directa hacia el estómago de Issei. Le salió sangre a chorro. Él cayó de rodillas, cubriéndose la herida con las manos. Luego sacó las manos de sobre la herida y se las miró. Sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre que segundos antes estaba circulando dentro de él. Estaba aterrorizado, no sabía qué hacer. Segundos después cayó al tierra con todo el cuerpo, manchandolo todo de rojo.

-Qué pena, alguien tan lindo... , bueno, Kokabiel-sama me recompensará por este trabajo y así podré llegar a ser alguien más importante por fin.

* * *

En la mente de Issei

Todo estaba oscuro. No había ni una pizca de luz. En medio de toda esa obscuridad estaba Issei.

-Dónde estoy…-pensó en su mente-estoy muerto…? Es esto el infierno? Es el cielo? No…, no me sirve de nada pensar en eso ahora… esa chica me clavó una lanza en el estómago, lo más normal sería que hubiera muerto en el instante. Esta es mi muerte…? Dónde estoy…

Esas eran las preguntas que pasaban por su ente en ese instante. En ese justo momento una pequeña luz roja se prendió en el fondo. Issei intrigado se fue aproximando a ello. La luz se fue haciendo más y más grande par acabar dando con la silueta de una criatura carmesí. Era un dragón. Un dragón gigante. (para saber cual era su apariencia, buscad su nombre: Ddraig HighSchool DxD)

-Hola chico…-habló el misterioso dragón

-(No puedo soprenderme más…)-pensó Issei-Quién eres?

-No me sorprende que no sepas quién soy. Me llamo Ddraig, el Welsh Dragon. Resido dentro de tu Sacred Gear.

-Sacred Gear… qué demonios es eso… (es lo que me dijo Yuuma… no, Reynare)

-Son artefactos que otorgan cierto poder a la persona que los poseen. Tu llevas un Sacred Gear, llevas la Boosted Gear.

-(Vaya que si estoy aprendiendo cosas hoy…)-pensó- bueno, y esta Boosted Gear, qué hace?

-Yo soy la Boosted Gear. Estoy dentro del guantelete de tu brazo izquierdo.

Issei se miró el brazo izquierdo y se sorprendió al ver una luz, y luego un guantelete rojo.

-Eso es la Boosted Gear. Mi alma ha sido reducida en este pequeño objeto. A lo largo de mi vida dentro de la Boosted Gear, he tenido muchos anfitriones. Unos débiles y otros fuertes. Sea como sea, he estado dentro de muchos cuerpos, pero ninguno como es el tuyo.

-A qué te refieres?-preguntó Issei con cara de intriga

-Tienes una energía especial. Digamos que es muy peculiar.

-Quieres decir que algo así está dentro de mi?

-Si, sin duda. Normalmente la Sacred Gear es puesta en alguien en su nacimiento. Es decir, cuando nacen, ya tienen la Sacred Gear.

-Y a qué quieres legar?

-Tu eres un caso especial. No tengo un sólo recuerdo sobre tu infancia. Parece que me introduje en tu cuerpo cuando tenias 10 años. Esto fue causado por tu poder.

-Y por qué no siento nada yo?

-Tu poder, podría decirse que está sellado. Se necesitaría un evento que influya en tu vida mucho.

-Algo como mi muerte?-preguntó Issei sarcásticamente

-Exacto. Ahora mismo estás entre la vida y la muerte. El poder residente dentro de ti necesita abrirse manualmente.

-Y cómo puedo liberar ese poder?-preguntó Issei con entusiasmo, se imaginaba a si mismo como un heroe, o como Goku

Una luz apareció, parecían llamas negras. Desprendían mucho calor, y esa energía imponia mucho. Ddraig abrió los ojos como si iban a salirse del lugar. Tenía un aura siniestro, pero a la vez muy poderoso. Issei se acercó a esas llamas negras.

-(No puedo creer que este mocoso…)-pensó Ddraig con mucho asombro

-Entonces, sólo necesito poner mis manos sobre esto?

-Así deberia ser-afirmó Ddraig

-Una cosa más, este Boosted Gear, cómo lo activo?

-Ya lo tendrás activado. Una vez liberes todo este inmenso poder, podrás liberar el Boosted Gear, aunque no en su fase final.

-Entiendo, pues habrá que probar qué pasará!

Issei tocó las llamas negras con las manos. Instantemente, el guantelete le apareció en la mano como respuesta de tanto poder. En ese instante, Issei desapareció de esa ''dimensión''.

-(Así que esta vez me ha tocado alguien así… interesante…)-pensó Ddraig con una sonrisa para volver a dormirse luego

* * *

En el mundo humano, el mismo lugar en el que Issei había sido ''asesinado''

-Eso fue fácil, por fin tendrán que ascenderme. Voy a enseñarles de que soy capaz-rió Reynare

En el tierra estaba el cuerpo ensangrentado de Issei. Reynare estaba a punto de irse, cuando de golpe un estruendo potente surgió del cuerpo del jóven.

-Q-qué está pasando…?-Reynare se giró, y vió de pie el cuerpo de Issei Sate, al cual se supone que había asesinado

Su rostro estaba tapado por el pelo, tenía la mirada hacia el suelo. Un aura negro, azul y rojo estaba envolviéndole el cuerpo. En el brazo tenía un guantelet erojo con una gema en medio de la mano. Del cuerpo de Issei, las ráfagas iban aumentando, creando una corriente de viento muy poderosa. Reynare miró al jóven aterrorizada. Cuando Issei levantó la cabeza para mostrar el rostro, sus ojos se han convertido en rojo, y por dentro tenia la pupila negra, y tres ''pupilas'' más en forma de '','' al rededor del centro. Se denominan como ''Tomoes''(busquen ''Sharingan'').

Reynare tenía una cara petrificada, estaba temblando ante semejante poder. De repente, Issei apareció delante de Reynare, se movió tan rápido que no pudo verlo. Issei, ahora mismo, con cara de psicópata, le pegó un golpe en el estóago, dejándola muy malherida e inconsciente.

-Jajajajaajaja!-rió Issei-quién es la patética ahora?

Detrás de unos árboles estaban Akeno y Rias, contemplando el espectáculo.

-Iba a ayudarlo, pero mi suposición fue correcta- dijo Akeno

-En el peor de los casos hubieramos intervenido y lo hubieramos revivido usando las piezas-esta vez era Rias

-Sabía que había algo especial en él, aunque ahora mismo da miedo, puede que sería mejor idea no salir de aqui hasta que las cosas se calmen

-Lo mismo digo...

Ellas dos, que detrás de unos árboles, estaban mirando que estaba pasando, y asustadas continuaron mirando.

Issei, que estaba sosteniendo el cuerpo de la ángel caída, dejó caer el cuerpo. Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, y el aura que desprendía ya no estaba, el guantelete también le desapareció en ese instante.

Él también cayó en el suelo, aun tenia la herida de antes en el estómago. Cayó en el suelo, haciendo un charco de sangre más. Akeno y Rias corrieron para ayudarle. Ellas pensaban que estaba muerto, por lo que Rias intentó usar las Evil Pieces para revivirlo como demonio. Lo intentó con todas las piezas, pero no funcionaba ninguna. Al final, se rindió, y esperando lo peor, miraron el cuerpo de Issei para despedirse, lo miraron y se dieron cuenta de que la herida estaba sanando. Ya estaba bien, aunque a Rias le hubiera venido muy bien alguien tan poderoso en su familia.

Ellas dos le llevaron a su casa para que descanse y llevaron el cuerpo de Reynare al club del ocultismo, luego ya verían qué harán con el cuerpo

* * *

Por la calle

-Pensaba que había muerto-dijo Rias

-Yo también, por suerte no fue asi-respondió Akeno

-Eh? Akeno, te gusta?

-Ara, ara, no lo se-dijo con una sonrisa pícara

-Ya veo…

Así, Issei tuvo su primera cita, no muy buena digamos, pero también descubrió cosas muy importantes.

* * *

Más adelante descubriremos más sobre el pasado de Issei, y de dónde proviene.

También tendremos el primer romance, que será con Akeno.

Luego de Akeno, vendrán otras, así que luego de las que quiero poner, diganme cuales quisieran que ponga también.

Ya habréis notado que los elementos de Naruto ya están apareciendo, comenzando por el Sharingan.

En un futuro, se añadirán más cosas, y pasarán cosas mucho más interesantes.

Sin nada más que añadir, espero que el capitulo haya sido del agrado, y que de momento la historia os guste.


	3. Un poder misterioso-Capitulo 3

Las advertencias están en el primer capitulo.

A partir de ahora, seres como Ddraig, o entidades muy poderosas como dioses o algo así aparecerán en negrita. Ejemplo: **Os destruiré**

Espero que os haya gustado la ''introducción'' de esta historia y os haya captado la atención.

Bueno, tercer capitulo ya disponible :)

A disfrutar.

* * *

En el subconsciente de Issei

* * *

Todo estaba oscuro. Dentro de toda esa oscuridad estaba un hombre pelinegro. Era Issei.

-Agh… me duele la cabeza…-pensó-quiero dormir un poco más…

Cuando abrió los ojos se dió cuenta que esa situación le resultaba familiar. Era como si le hubiera pasado antes. Efectivamente, estaba otra vez en su subconsciente donde anteriormente habló con Ddraig, el legendario dragón galés.

-Aun estoy soñando o algo…?

 **-No seas tonto aibo** \- {(aibo es lo que dirá Ddraig para referirse a ''compañero'', lo pongo así porque me parece mejor, luego me decís si os parece mejor o no)}

-Q-qué?

Delante de Issei apareció una criatura gigante que brillaba de un rojo carmesí. Un dragón. Ya sabéis cual.

 **-No me digas que acabas de olvidar todo…** -suspiró Ddraig

En ese momento a Issei le vino a la cabeza todo lo sucedido, como si lo hubiera olvidado todo durante ese plazo de tiempo

-Ah… es verdad…-dijo Issei recordandolo todo como en un flashback

 **-Como te encuentras?**

-Eh?

 **-Que como te encuentras-** suspiró otra vez el dragón

-Ah, pues bien

 **-Cómo que bien?**

-Pues eso, bien

 **-(Qué tonto es)** -pensó Ddraig- **Bueno, da igual, parece que es hora de volver ya**

-Volver dónde?

 **-A donde siempre…** -la voz de Ddraig se iba desvaneciendo

* * *

Fuera de su subconsciente

* * *

Issei iba abriendo sus ojos poco a poco para darse cuenta que estaba en una habitación desconocida. Era una habitación un tanto peculiar. Él estaba encima de un sofá que parecía de clase. De fondo había un ruido de agua cayendo, como si álguien se estaba duchando. El prota se levantó del sofá y buscó ese ruido y justo unos segundos después lo encontró. Detrás de unas cortinas había una figura femenina haciendo gestos de baño. Empañandose el cuerpo con jabón y todo eso. Issei miró extrañado y se preguntaba qué era, hasta que se dió cuenta de que detrás de esa cortina había una ducha, y, efectivamente, una figura femenina que no sabía a quién pertenecía.

Para evitarse problemas se dispuso a caminar hacia detrás poco a poco sin que sus pasos se oyeran.

-Ara, ara parece que se despertó el dormilón- la voz venía de detrás de la cortina

-(Issei tragó saliva)- lo siento, no pretendía espiar

-Si te gustan las mujeres no tienes que esconderlo- dijo la voz saliendo de la ducha

Era akeno con un trapo encima, nada más y nada menos. Acababa de darse un baño, y sólo llevaba eso encima.

Issei miró a Akeno con sorpresa, no esperaba que saliera medio desnuda enfrente de él.

-Lo siento!- se tapó los ojos con un sonrojo muy pronunciado

-Ara, ara, esperemos no despertar al dragoncito durmiente- (ya sabéis a qué se refiere ;))

El pantalón de Issei empezó a hacer bulto, supongo que sabréis ya porque.

-Lo siento!- se tapó el pantalón inmediatamente

Pero al taparse el pantalón, se quitó las manos de los ojos, volviendo a ver la figura de Akeno recién lavada.

-Agh!- le comenzó a salir sangre a chorro, volviéndose a desmayar otra vez

-Ara, ara, tiende a desmayarse- rió Akeno

* * *

Otra vez, en la misma habitación

* * *

Issei iba despertando poco a poco, otra vez lo mismo.

-Ya era hora- dijo otra vez una voz de su lado

Era Akeno claro.

-Parece que tiendes a desmayarte bastante- rió Akeno

-No es eso, es que, es que…- la mirada se le iba desviando hacia abajo, para acabar dando con el vestido mojado de akeno, donde claramente se le notaban los pechos

-Ara,ara, sí que eres travieso

-Lo siento!- dijo levantándose de golpe y haciendo el gesto de disculparse

-No pasa nada si te gustan, es normal en un hombre jóven

-(No pasa nada si miro?!, no,no, debo controlarme. Pero no puedo! Qué estoy haciendo?!)

La puerta se abrió de golpe y por ahí entró Rias Gremory

-Akeno, cómo está?- preguntó Rias

-Está bien, se ha recuperado demasiado rápido

-Ya veo…

-Amm… perdonen, de qué hablan?

-Es verdad, no sé si recuerdas lo que te ha pasado, pero nosotros estabamos mirando todo- dijo Rias

-No hace falta que me lo digáis…- dijo Issei con cierto disgusto en su mirada

-Entonces, puedo preguntarte algo?-dijo Rias

-Em… claro supongo

-Quién eres en realidad?

-A qué te refieres?

-Tienes un poder que nunca hemos visto, a qué facción perteneces?

-De qué estás hablando?- preguntó Issei con una cara de tonto, no sabía qué eran las facciones-

 **-Yo os lo explicaré** \- una voz salió del brazo de Issei, y en su brazo apareció el guantelete con la gema verde brillando cada vez que esta voz sonaba

Quién es?!- exclamó Rias sorprendida y Akeno mirando alrededor para ver quién era

-Cálmate, es Ddraig, mi compañero-dijo Issei para calmar a la pelirroja

 **-Soy Ddraig, supongo que habrán oido hablar de mí**

-Ufufu- sonrió Akeno con su sonrisa de tono sádico- ya estaba olvidando este dato

-El dragón Galés, el Welsh Dragon-dijo Rias

 **-Veo que saben sobre mí**

-Eres es dragón legendario, normal que sepamos sobre ti, pero qué te ha hecho hablarnos directamente?- preguntó Rias sorprendida

 **-Nada en concreto, mi compañero es un poco tonto, por lo tanto decido explicarlo yo mejor, ya que no sé si él me entendió cuando se lo expliqué**

-Ya veo-dijo Rias

-Oye Ddraig, no hace falta que digas eso sabes?- se quejó Issei

 **-Bueno, aprovechare para explicarte sobre las clases de los demonios y las otras facciones y todo lo relacionado, también sobre las guerras y todo lo que haga falta**

-Está bien- dijo Issei

A continuación Ddraig le explicó todo a Issei, sobre los demonios, los ángeles, los ángeles caídos y todo lo demás.

-Ya veo, entonces, vosotras cómo sabéis sobre mi?- preguntó Issei

-Somos demonios- dijeron las dos, haciendo que las alas salieran de las espaldas de ambas

-(Con esos cuerpos, no me extraña. Espera, ahí estoy otra vez. Últimamente no se qué me pasa)

 **-Bueno, volviendo al tema principal. Issei es el Sekiryuutei, pero también posee algo muy extraño**

-Algo extraño?- preguntaron Rias y Akeno

 **-Sí, tiene un poder extraño. Estuve investigando mis recuerdos para ver si hallaba algo al respecto. Encontré algo útil, creo.**

-Cuando hiciste eso tú Ddraig?- preguntó Issei asombrado porque el dragón pudiera viajar entre sus recuerdos

 **-Te sorprende esto sabiendo que tienes un dragón dentro de ti y que delante tienes demonios?** \- fijo Ddraig con la gotita de sudor en la cabeza- **Bueno, da igual, encontré algo de utilidad**

-Dinoslo- dijeron los tres

 **-Hace mucho tiempo, cuando era jóven, cuando tenía la edad de 200 años presencié un aura muy extraño que nunca había sentido. Recuerdo haberselo preguntado a otros dragones, pero sólo tuve una respuesta: era el aura de una deidad de enorme poder.**

-Qué deidad?- preguntó Rias intrigada

 **-En ese entonces se llamaba el rey del Ying** \- explicó Ddraig

-Rey del Ying? Nunca he escuchado ese nombre- dijo Rias

-Ni yo- Akeno

-Supongo que no hace falta que diga que yo tampoco- dijo Issei medio riendo

 **-El caso es que no sé por qué tú posees este poder**

-Pues a saber…-dijo Issei- aunque, tan soprendente es este poder?

 **-El rey del Ying era una de las dos deidades más poderosas de la existencia, junto con el rey del Yang**

-Me cago en… y por qué me ha tocado a mi? No quiero llevar en mi espalda algo tan importante. O sí? Si soy poderoso puedo comer cuanto quiera. Hm… sí, eso me suena buena idea

Todos rieron a lo que Issei había dicho, aunque él pensaba que lo había pensado

 **-Sea como sea. Aibo, levántate**

-Para qué?

 **-Tú levántate**

Issei se levantó

-Bueno, ahora qué?

 **-Expulsa tu aura**

-Aunque me digas eso…

 **-Intenta tener en la mente una imágen fuerte, y apretar los músculos para facilitar el explusamiento de energía**

Issei se imaginó a Goku transformandose en ssj3, y luego apretó fuerte los músculos

 **-Ya lo has hecho una vez, por lo que no debería ser difícil hacerlo una segun…**

BOOM

Una fuerte onda de aire se expulsó del cuerpo de Issei provocando el sonido de una explosión y mucho aire saliendo de él. Al mismo tiempo que esto pasaba, en su alrededor iba formandose una energía negra, azul y roja. Los ojos también se le habían vuelto rojos con 3 comas negras en su interior (Tomoes) (A partir de ahora será el sharingan, que supongo que todos conoceréis).

 **-Para el carro aibo, o destruirás la habitación. Intenta no ecpulsar más energía, y calmar la que ya tienes acumulada**

-Está bien

Issei poco a poco calmó la energía, para así tenerla acumulada alrededor de él. Cuando calmó del todo la energía pudo ver a Rias aguantándose de la mesa, y a Akeno estirada en el suelo con el vestido mal puesto. Es decir, Akeno tenía un pecho al aire. Por lo que, nuestro protagonista se desmayó.

-Ara, ara- sonrió Akeno

-Akeno, es la primera vez que le pasa esto?

-No, fufufu

-Bueno, habrá que esperar a que se levante

 **-Vaya Sekiryutei- suspiró Ddraig**

Las dos rieron ante el comentario del dragón. El guantelete desapareció, y las dos llevaron a Issei al sofá para que descanse.

* * *

Varios minutos luego

* * *

Issei iba abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con Akeno, con Rias, una loli de pelo blanco y un chico apuesto rubio y de ojos azules.

-Parece que ya te has despertado- dijo Rias con una leve sonrisa

-Por tercera vez…

-Bueno, Sate-san, esta es mi familia, mi reina, Akeno, mi torre, Koneko, y mi caballero, Kiba.

-Entantado de conoceros- dijo Issei con una sonrisa que dejó sonrojada a Akeno, y a Rias levemente- quisiera que se dirijan hacia mi como Issei, por favor

-Hai- dijeron todos

Y así, fueron hablando hasta que se hizo de noche

-Pues yo ya me tengo que ir- dijo Issei

-Ara, está bien si te acompaño Sate-san?

-Issei, por favor. Y claro, no hay ningún problema

-Puedo venir con vosotros?-dijo Rias

-Ara, ara, qué dices Issei-kun?

-Claro, pero no se por qué queréis acompañarme

-Bueno, vamos tirando?-dijo Rias

-Hai, vamos- dijo Issei

Y los tres se fueron a la casa de nuestro protagonista

* * *

En casa de Issei

* * *

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí, ya podéis iros si queréis-dijo Issei

-Ara, ara, yo quiero quedarme- dijo Akeno

-Quedarte? Para qué?-preguntó Issei

-Si no es molestia, yo también-dijo Rias

-Bueno, pues entremos

* * *

Dentro

* * *

-Mi casa no es muy grande, pero podéis poneros cómodas-dijo Issei

-Hai- las dos

Issei se fue arriba para cambiarse, ya que tenía la ropa estropeada.

Issei ya se había cambiado y bajó las escaleras. Rias y Akeno se sonrojaron, ya que la ropa que llevaba era una camiseta de tirantes que dejaba al descubierto su cuerpo musculado.

-Bueno, ahora creo que me iré a dormir- dijo Issei- vosotras qué haréis?

-Pues dormir aquí- dijo Rias

-Dormir aquí? Dónde?

-Pues tendrás alguna habitación no?- dijo Rias

-Hai, tengo una desocupada, podéis dormir las dos ahí

-Está bien- dijo Rias

-Bueno, pues entonces nos vemos mañana- dijo Issei

-Hai-las dos

Issei se fue a su habitación y se puso a dormir. Lo mismo pasó con Rias y Akeno

* * *

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo 3.

Pensabais que al final habría algo entreellos eeh. :3

Este capitulo lo enfoqué más a explicar un poco de dónde venía ese poder de Issei.

Pronto se profundizará más en las relaciones de Issei y las chicas.

Ahora viene el mini arco de cuando salva a Asia, pero, claro, diferente.

Dejadme vuestras opiniones debajo.

Sin más, hasta el próximo capitulo.


End file.
